


how to dance twerk.

by DashaPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, AU, M/M, PWP, Russia, Russian, Twerk, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashaPayne/pseuds/DashaPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У тебя со дня на день внеплановая вечеринка, на которую ты не хочешь идти. А что, если эта тематическая вечеринка. А что, если темой окажется "Тверкай как Майли Сайрус". А что, если главная тема на вечеринке - тверк, а ты не умеешь его танцевать. Выход только один - научиться этому движению, без разницы как, но научиться. Первое - есть YouTube, ну а второе - школа танцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to dance twerk.

**Author's Note:**

> http://ficbook.net/readfic/1577327  
> This is the original (:

\- Зейн, мы не пойдём на тематическую вечеринку «Тверкай как Майли Сайрус», - идя по улице, вдоль различных магазинчиков с разными вывесками, которые так и манили зайти в заведения, возмущался юноша лет девятнадцати.

\- Нет, мой дорогой Гарольд! Мы идём, и это не обсуждается. К тому же, я уже купил тебе костюм, - хитро улыбнулся Малик — лучший друг Гарри, который был старше последнего, всего на год, доставая кусочек латекса из пакета.

\- Малик! - возмутился Стайлс. - Ты верно шутишь! Да мне даже трясти не чем, - как — то уныло подытожил кудрявый парнишка и, схватив себя за зад, взглянул через плечо.

\- Зад у тебя то, что надо, друг! - воскликнул Малик и шлёпнул младшего по пятой точке. - А трясти им любой может, - пакистанец потряс своей задницей, толкнув, заодно, и Стайлса, стоящего, всё ещё, с озадаченным лицом.

\- Любой, но не я, Малик. Да я вообще танцевать не умею! Вспомни, я хоть где — нибудь на дискотеке или вечеринке танцевал? Именно! Я не танцую.

\- Научимся! Не паникуй, кудрявая малявка! Сейчас всё будет, - улыбнулся пакистанец и потрепал Стайлса по кудряшкам. - У меня есть видео, по которым можно будет научиться хоть чему — то. И в конце концов, Интернет никто не отменял! - с энтузиазмом воскликнул Малик и схватил Стайлса за футболку, таща за собой — домой.

Дойдя до дома, под нудные и бессмысленные отговорки, чтобы не идти на вечеринку, Стайлса, ребята завалились в помещение и атаковав компьютер Малика, начали набирать в поисковике «как правильно танцевать тверк». И результатов выдало более миллиона. У Гарри расширялись глаза, когда он смотрел на некоторые из видео, которые у него вызывало дикое отвращение, удивление и страх, в то время, когда у Малика всё это вызывало дикий смех, интерес и снова смех.

\- Гарри, смотри! Ахаха! Это просто надо видеть! - сквозь слёзы смеха, позвал парня Зейн. Нажав «плей», на экране появилась девчонка лет шестнадцати, которая начала танцевать один из видов тверка. Девушка встала напротив стены и задрав на неё ноги, начала «ходить по стене» и трясти ягодицами и бедрами вперёд — назад и влево — вправо. Всё было бы хорошо, танцовщица продолжила бы трясти своим телом под ритмичную музыку, если бы не резко открывшаяся дверь, ведущая в комнату. Она моментально ударилось о стену, где секунду назад ритмично двигалась дамочка, которая теперь уже валялась на полу, загибаясь от боли, которую ей причинил стеклянный кофейный столик, на который она рухнула.

\- О, Боже! З — з — зейн, я определённо против этих танцев! Это уже который по счёту неудачный и болезненный Vine (6 секундное видео, которое можно снимать с Андроида или Яблока)? - запаниковал Гарри, глядя на повторяющиеся семь секунд боли.

\- Нет, мы будем учить! Даже не думай увиливать, понял? - сказал Зейн и щёлкнул на новый оттверканный Vine. На удивление, и Зейн, и Гарри залились диким смехом: на видео была девушка, снова. Она стояла, словно, изогнутая кошка, которая выгибалась от ласк. Девочка была тощая и похожа на кочергу, но тем не менее, она танцевала. Ну, как сказать, танцевала. Совершала попытки, но всё безрезультатно. Вместо задней части её тела, в ход шла голова, руки и грудь, но никак не «пятая точка».

\- О! Зе — е — ейн! Ахах! - со слезами на глазах, от смеха, восклицал Гарри. - Малик, да это же я! Прям с меня срисована!

\- Ну, возможно, и есть что — то подобное, но это просто умопомрачительно! Это самое запоминающееся из видео!

\- Да, согласен. Но, знаешь, те видео у меня не выходят из головы по сей момент, - замедлив речь, заговорил Стайлс.

\- Просто забудь, хорошо? Давай приступим к обучению, - улыбнулся Малик и зашёл на YouTube, набрав в поисковой строке «twerk tutorial dance». Глаза парней забегали по экрану в поисках чего — то достойного, в поисках того, что по — настоящему сможет хоть как — то помочь им в обучении.

\- А что насчёт неё? - хмыкнув, Зейн навёл указателем компьютерной мыши на окошечко с девушкой с обтягивающих легинсах и открытом топе.

\- Включи, но это вряд ли обучаемый ролик, - Гарри пожал плечами, а Малик нажал на видео и ждал его загрузки. На экране побежала пред роликовая реклама: «Вы молоды и энергичны? Тогда танцуйте вместе с...». Парень в рекламе не успел договорить, как Зейн навёл курсором на «пропустить рекламный ролик» и, теперь, на видео под Nicki Minaj, девушка с аппетитной задницей выделывала различные танцевальные извращения со своими ягодицами. - Нет! Определённо, нет! - запротестовал Стайлс, когда увидел это «шоу».

\- Да, точно, нет! Нам нужно что — то другое, - задумчиво, произнёс пакистанец, листая вниз страницу на видео — сервисе. 

\- Зейн, а что это? - Гарри указал на видео, где стояли парень с девушкой. Мусульманин без проблем и без лишних слов, навёл курсор на окошко с видео. Снова YouTube решил поиздеваться над парнями и включить рекламу, снова, послышались знакомые слова, произносимые хрипловатым, но таким сладостным голосом: «Вы молоды и энергичны? Тогда танцуйте с нами! Учитесь новым движениям, развивайте свою гибкость. Хотите быть блестящим во всём? Добро пожаловать в нашу школу «Twerk it», мы научим вас всему тому, чему невозможно научиться.» - Зейн! Зейн! Зейн! - завизжал Гарри. - Нажми на эту рекламу! - и Зейн в панике от оравшего на него парня, нажал на видео. Браузер открыл новое окно и там вновь появился тот очаровательный парень, но только уже в полный рост. Он выглядел очень молодо. Может, около двадцати лет, а может и чуть постарше. У него было подтянутое и загорелое тело. Одежда на нём была более свободная: серые трико и чёрная борцовка, которая открывала вид на накаченные руки и мощные плечи.

\- Слушай, а этот парень не плох, - вздёрнув бровями, поделился мнением Зейн. - Здесь есть и обучающие видео! Гарри, да это судьба! - ухмыльнулся Малик, когда увидел файл с наименованием «Twerk».

Зейн загрузил файл на компьютер и открыл видео. Парни промотали его быстро и поняли, что это полный курс обучения танца, который им сейчас был нужен, ну в частности, Стайлсу, конечно, и приступили к изучению. Парни встали напротив монитора и принялись впитывать информацию, которую они сейчас должны будут получить.

« Привет всем, кто сейчас смотрит моё обучающее видео «Как танцевать Тверк: Тверкинг в полуприсяди». Меня зовут Луи Томлинсон и я хореограф танцевальной школы «Twerk it» и я постараюсь дать Вам основу для этого танца, а точнее, движения.  
Тверкинг - это новомодное танцевальное движение, которое пользуется популярностью среди молодёжи. Главное в танце — движение бёдрами и тазом. Существуют несколько видов Тверкинга: первый — тверкинг в полуприсяде, о нём, собственно, и пойдёт сегодня речь, второй — тверкинг с руками на полу и третий — тверк у стены.» - сделал вступление видео — хореограф Луи. Сейчас его внешний вид немного отличался от того, что был на главной странице официального сайта. На парне были надеты обтягивающие джинсовые шорты, более похожие на женские, открывающие большую часть ягодиц, а наверху была майка, завязанная сбоку в узел. Скорее всего хореограф сделал узелок, чтобы ничего ему не мешало и не болталось. На ноги он предпочёл надеть белые кроссовки фирмы Nike. Волосы же на голове были просто высушены феном и уложены на бок. Преподаватель танцев был похож на школьника, ну или на обычного пай — мальчика. 

Гарри стало тяжело дышать когда он увидел этого парня во всей красе. Как он говорил и улыбался на камеру. Как вокруг его глаз собирались морщинки и так же мило морщился нос. Следующее, повергло кудрявого мальчишку в, откровенно говоря, шок. Хореограф принялся рассказывать технику танца, одновременно, показывая всё это на практике:

« Сперва, что Вам нужно, так это то, чтобы Вы расставили ноги на ширине плеч, а затем немного согнули их с коленях. Вот, смотрите, Вы как будто сели, но не до конца, - Луи вставал пошагово в такую позу по несколько раз, указывая как надо правильно стоять. - Для новичков, это может показаться немного сложновато из - за того, что на мышцы ног идёт сильное напряжение. Но не без этого, - парень улыбнулся. - Следующее, что Вам необходимо сделать, так это расставить руки по бокам на талии. Вот так, - хореограф, вновь, сделав новое движение, объяснил что и как нужно делать, начиная с самого начала.»

Можно подумать, что это всё довольно просто и легко. «Фи! Да, я сделаю всё быстрее и мне ничего объяснять не надо!», - могут некоторые подумать. Но, знаете ли, для Гарри всё, начиная с первого шага было делать трудновато. Да, он ходил в тренажёрный зал по несколько раз в неделю, да, он занимался зарядкой каждое утро. Гарри был накачанным и вполне в форме, парнем. Но здесь он не удержался. Его уж очень соблазнил мальчик из видео — урока, поэтому кудрявый и приходил сейчас в состоянии размазни.

« Держите корпус тела прямо. Вы должны чувствовать баланс. Вы должны слиться воедино со своими мыслями, - говорил Луи сладостным голоском. - А теперь, оттопырьте «пятую точку» назад, будто Вы решили сесть на стул, - повторился Луи и проделал ещё пару раз движения с самого начала.»

\- Пока, ничего сложного, правда? - произнёс Малик, пожимая плечами. Ведь, правда, для Зейна это не было адски тяжёлой работой, ведь тот постоянно был на танцполах, можно сказать, жил ими. Малик обожал тусовки, которые проводят у них в колледже. Будь это его одногруппники, одногруппники постарше и даже помладше.

\- Ага, - пропыхтел Гарри, держась на ногах, поставив руки по бокам, на это зрелище Зейн немного расхохотался:

\- Гарри, ты до ужаса похож на некоторых Тверкингёров из Vine, - уже не сдерживая смеха, ржал Зейн. Последний достал из кармана телефон и начал делать фотографии с кудряшкой, что последнего, конечно же, разозлило, но он не подал виду, потому что сейчас у него была одна цель — выучить танец, который ему преподаёт Луи.

« Затем, руки можно поставить на талию, а можно делать ими хаотичные движение в пространстве, - хореограф показал что — то глупое и посмеялся над собой. - Тазом выполняйте движения впёрёд и назад. И всё! Движение выучено! Мы сделали это! - Луи воскликнул и полопал в ладоши. - А теперь, можно и под музыку, - сказал Луи и включил песню «Don't Stop Me Now» группы Queen. Парень повернулся задом к камере и начал в ритм песне делать движения «пятой точкой». Она тряслась в такт каждой мелодии, а шорты тем временем оголяли всё большую и большую часть ягодиц хореографа.»

Раз. Два. Три. Всё! Гарри не выдержал и убежал в туалет, так и оставив, бедного и непонимающего Малика, танцевать с компьютерным Луи. Гарри так и не выучил танцевальное движение.

Стайлс забежал в ванную комнату и включив в раковине воду, спустил с себя штаны с боксерами по колено и вытащив из тесного плена свой член, кудрявый парень обхватил его рукой и начал водить по нему вверх — вниз, доставляя себе блаженное удовольствие, перед глазами, представляя лицо хореографа Луи. Стайлс водил плавно вдоль всего ствола, иногда срываясь на темп, который был чаще и реще, чем прежде. Разрядив себя и кончив с гортанным стоном себе в руку, Гарри помыл свою «подружку — друга» под струями тёплой воды и вышел из помещения.

Стайлс зашёл в комнату, где упражнялся Зейн и закрыв видео, с тяжёлым вздохом, открыл сайт этого хореографа из школы. На сайте было написано всё, что хотел узнать Гарри. Адрес. Ему нужны были адрес, время и расценки занятий. Да, он хочет поупражняться лично с этим хореографом в коротеньких шортиках. Он хочет научиться тверкиингу. И пусть, чёрт подери, этот танец будет одним из самых сложных в его грёбанной жизни, но он выучит, он будет и он хочет заниматься тверкингом с Луи из школы танцев.

 

* * *

 

\- Здравствуйте, мисс, - обратился Гарри к молодой девушке за стойкой с русыми волосами, кончики которых были окрашены в малиновый цвет. На вид ей было лет восемнадцать.

\- Здравствуйте, - улыбнулась приветливо она. - Вы записывались или пришли в первый раз?

\- Я пришёл в первый раз и хотел бы записаться, - улыбнулся Гарри, оголяя свои зубы и показывая ямочки на щеках. 

\- Хорошо, сэр. Ваше имя и куда бы вы хотели записаться?

\- Гарри. Гарри Стайлс. Я бы хотел записаться к хореографу Луи.

\- Мистер Стайлс, хорошо. Луи Томлинсон. А что бы вы, конкретно, хотели бы изучать? - девушка взглянула на слегка засмущавшегося парня.

\- Хмм... Тверкинг? - неуверенно произнёс Гарри.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась мисс. - Присаживайтесь на диван. Занятия у Мистера Томлинсона для новичков, начинаются через десять минут. Вы вовремя, - она подмигнула парню, на что последний улыбнулся и направился к диванам — присесть. Стайлс сидел и ждал. И было ощущение, что ожидание проходит целую вечность. Легко сказать — десять минут. Но для Гарри эти десять минут были пыткой перед наслаждением. Ведь всего — то, через некоторое мгновение, он увидит того человека, от вида которого, он вчера кончил у друга в ванной комнате. Предел его мечтаний. Было бы неправдой сказать, что Гарри не думал и не представлял ночью перед собой «пятую точку» хореографа и этот сладкий голос, от которого по коже начинали бегать миллионы мурашек.

\- Здравствуйте! Я Луи Томлинсон. Кто сегодня первый раз пришёл ко мне в группу? - спросил молодой невысокий парень из видео. Гарри на его вопрос мгновенно среагировав, поднял руку и привстал. Вслед за кудрявым встали ещё человек десять и Луи, махнув рукой, типа «пойдемте за мной». 

Луи завёл всех в огромный зал стены которых были из зеркал, который, вдоль, был окружен станками для растяжки. 

\- Итак, ребята, я надеюсь, что Вы захватили с собой шорты и майку? - вопросительно парень посмотрел на своих сегодняшних учеников. Все, кроме Гарри, закивали и, достав из пакета сменную одежду, начали переодеваться. А Стайлс даже и предположить не мог, что с собой нужно было брать сменную одежду стоял и почёсывал затылок, смотря в пол. - Эй, как тебя зовут? - Луи заметил потерянный взгляд Гарри — мальчишки, который стоял в углу комнаты и постукивал носком кроссовок покрытие пола.

\- Я Гарри, - представился Стайлс.

\- Луи, - протянул руку хореограф. - Ты не взял с собой сменной одежды, верно я понимаю, Гарри? 

\- Да, я не знал, - засмущался кудрявый.

\- Эй, не переживай, - улыбнулся Луи и погладил малыша по спине. - У меня, в раздевалке, есть ещё шорты с майкой запасные. Пойдём, я дам тебе и переоденешься, - Томлинсон протянул руку кудрявому. Сейчас Стайлса переполняло чувство радости: к нему подошёл парень, по которому от без ума, он разговаривает с ним, а сейчас и вовсе, предлагает свою форму. В общем, Стайлс был, можно сказать, в раю.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Гарри и протянул руку в ответ, позволяя Томлинсону увести его.

Парни зашли в раздевалку. Она была не слишком большой, но вполне уютной. Можно было бы описать и сказать про неё, что это небольшой кабинет. В углу был письменный стол с ноутбуком и стационарным телефоном, на полу был постелен махровый ковёр в оттенках коричневого цвета, а справа была длинная вешалка, на которой было развешано огромное количество костюмов, скорее всего, в чехлах. Слева можно было увидеть книжный шкаф, в котором были книги и диски, скорее всего, связанные с хореографией. 

\- Вот, держи, - улыбнулся Луи, протягивая кудрявому шорты и майку, тем самым отвлекая от рассмотрения обстановки. - Можешь переодеться здесь, если хочешь.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Гарри, показывая свои обворожительные ямочки.

\- Они такие милые, - заметил Луи и прикоснулся к ним своими пальцами, а затем потрепал кудри. - Ты милый, Гарри, - улыбнулся Томлинсон и начал искать какой — то диск, возможно, с музыкой. Гарри стоял и не мог прийти в себя. Во — первых, к нему прикоснулся парень мечты, можно так сказать, а во — вторых, его назвали милым и в третьих, у кудрявого сейчас открылась возможность посмотреть на «пятую точку» хореографа. Гарри мог поклясться, что если бы это было возможно, то он бы взорвался от переизбытка чувств. Но время шло и Стайлс знал, что стоять вот так и в открытую пялиться на зад танцора нельзя и надо хотя бы отвернуться и начать переодеваться. Что он и сделал.

Гарри стянул с себя рубашку в клетку, открывая своё подтянутое и чуть накаченное тело, покрытое множеством различных татуировок, обтягивающие чёрные джинсы с заплатками на коленях, открывая вид на стройные ноги, и жёлтые кроссовки. Откинув одежду в сторону, он примерил то, что ему дал Луи: Стайлс натянул на себя белую борцовку и шорты которые были чуть длиннее его семейных трусов, а затем, завершил своё переодевание, натянув на свои ноги кроссовки.

\- Нашёл! - воскликнул Луи, напугав Гарри внезапностью. - Ты готов? Одежда тебе подошла по размеру? - спросил Томлинсон и повернулся, чтобы узнать. - Вау! - сорвалось с его губ. И правда, это было «Вау». Гарри стоял прямо, немного расслабившись, на нём была белая майка, которая обтягивала всю его грудную клетку, просвечивающая каждую его мышцу, открывающая вид на его сильные мускулистые руки, покрытые татуировками, и белые шорты, которые не могли толком полностью хоть что — то прикрыть, но которые открывали вид на длинные и стройные ноги, на ступнях которых были кроссовки жёлтого цвета. Хореограф тяжело вздохнул и перевёл дыхание, с трудом сказав «Пошли». 

Парни вышли. Луи отправился в середину зала, вставая перед учениками, перед этим сказав, чтобы они встали в шахматном порядке. Получилось так, что Гарри стоял напротив Луи. «Случайно», конечно же, растолкав всех, выгнав всех, очистив себе место от остальных. 

Началось занятие. Луи, как и в видео, сначала представился для тех, кто его не услышал. Затем, начал говорить о танце, о истории его происхождения, заикнулся даже о выступлениях Майли Сайрус с этим танцем, наглядно показывая, что он из себя представляет. У Гарри потекли слюнки от вида хореографа в согнутой позе и с оттопыренным аппетитным и упругим задом.

\- Ну, начнём с основ! - воскликнул Луи, тем самым, заставляя всех в зале сосредоточиться на предстоящей работе. - А точнее с рекомендаций и мотиваций. Запомните пару правил. Первое: когда танцуете тверк, ставить ноги нужно на ширине плеч, - сказал Луи и сделал такую же позу. - Встаньте также, - приказал он. - Следующее, танцевать тверк, желательно, в коротких шортах или легинсах. В общем, в том, что обтягивает и подчёркивает ваши ягодицы. И следовательно, не танцуйте в том, что стесняет ваши движения, допустим в джинсах, - улыбнулся Томлинсон и подмигнул Гарри, у которого, снова, внесло крышу. - Да! Не смейте ни при каких обстоятельствах танцевать в джинсах, так как я помню, был такой случай, когда мой друг на вечеринке решил станцевать, а на нём были джинсы. Так вот, он вышел на танцпол и начал делать движения. Присев и раздвинув ноги, штаны просто напросто, не выдержав давления, лопнули, - закончил Луи и весь зал залился смехом.

\- Спасибо, Луи! - крикнул кто — то, заглянув в зал и тут же выйдя.

\- А это, собственно говоря, был он, - теперь уже смеялся хореограф. - И мотивация для Вас. Думайте о парне, - Луи посмотрел на Гарри, который не отрывал от танцора взгляда. - Или о девушке, которая Вам нравится и представляйте, что, он или она, смотрит на Вас. Поехали! - сказал Луи и встал в стойку «ноги на ширине плеч», сказав, чтобы все сделали тоже самое. Парень всё повторял, как и в видео, но так было проще обучаться танцу по некоторым причинам. Во — первых, тебя обучает живой человек, находящийся в одной комнате, а во — вторых, он помогает тебе, если вдруг у тебя что — то не получается. Томлинсон рассказывал что и как нужно делать, вызывал к себе учеников и показывал на них, как на примере. Он рассказывал про ошибки, которые они допускают. Когда он вызвал Стайлса, который, практически, не мог ничего сделать, что не могло не вызвать у Луи улыбки. Он сказал, что нужно двигать не руками, как цыплёнок и не спиной, как кошка, между тем, проводя по его рукам и спине. Эти касания были наполнены нежностью, заботой и добротой. Затем, Луи коснулся «пятой точки» Гарри, последний напрягся и старался не возбудиться от этих касаний хореографа. - Вот именно эта часть, - Луи снова провёл ладонью по ягодицам Гарри. - Именно, ягодицы являются основой для вашего танца. Именно ими Вы должны двигать вперёд — назад и ничем другим. Лишь ими. А ноги, - Томлинсон провёл пальцами по напрягшимся ногам младшего. - Они — Ваша опора. Всё, можешь вставать на место, любитель посмотреть на мою «пятую точку», - произнёс Томлинсон, последнюю часть, прошёптав ему на ухо. Эти слова про «любителя посмотреть», заставили кудрявого смутиться и покраснеть. Весь урок, а это полтора часа, Луи рассказывал, показывал и учил группу людей, находившуюся здесь Тверку. Он включал музыку и говорил, чтобы те пытались слиться воедино с музыкой и прочувствовать её. Получалось практически у всех, может, у человек пяти не получалось то или иное действие, но после миллиона попыток, всё превосходно получалось. Но не Стайлс. Сколько бы он не пробовал, сколько бы к нему не подбегал Луи, объясняя технику, у него не получалось. Урок подходил к концу. Все были вымотаны, измотаны и уставшими. 

\- Всё, ребята, до следующего раза, если Вы ещё захотите придти, - улыбнулся Луи и попрощался со всеми. Ученики переоделись быстро и так же быстро покинули зал. - Гарри, - подозвал старший кудрявого, который отлучался попить водички из кулера. - У тебя не получается, к сожалению.

\- Да, я понимаю это всё. Я пытался учиться по видео, но ничего, тоже, - с грустью в глазах произнёс Гарри.

\- А что, если я предложу тебе остаться ещё и позаниматься, а? - спросил Луи, склонив голову на бок.

\- Конечно! Я останусь! Только помогите с танцем, - улыбался во все тридцать два зуба младший паренёк.

\- Хорошо, пошли к зеркалу, - сказал Луи и положив руку на поясницу Стайлсу, провёл его поближе к зеркалам. - Смотри, расставь ноги на ширине плеч, - проинструктировал Луи и показал. - Да, правильно. Дальше, согни ноги в коленях. Напряги их. У тебя ноги сильные, должен суметь, - улыбнулся Луи. - Да! Получилось, - воскликнул Томлинсон, когда у кудрявого получилась стойка. - Теперь оттопырь зад.

\- Луи, у меня его нет. Это просто какая — то, не знаю что. Его оттопырить не — воз — мож — но, - на выдохе произнёс Гарри.

\- Есть у тебя попа, - обиженно произнёс Луи. - Вот же она, - он прикоснулся к ней, а затем нагнул Гарри, как нужно, тем самым оттопырив его «пятую точку». - Теперь прогнись в спине, - Луи провёл по позвоночнику парня. - А руки ты можешь поставить либо на талию, либо просто делать ими какие — нибудь плавные или в такт музыке движения. Вот, попробуй шевелить ягодицами под эту песню, - хореограф включил песню Рианны в дуэте с Крисом Брауном «Birthday Cake» и начал сам двигать тазом под неё, в то время, как Стайлс предпринял несколько попыток, но потом сдался и принялся наблюдать за движениями учителя. - Эй, чего стоишь как истукан? - усмехнувшись, Луи подмигнул младшему, продолжая танцевать. Гарри неотрывно смотрел на сексуально — развратные движения хореографа и не сдержавшись, схватил старшего за зад. - Наконец — то, - прошептал Луи и развернулся к младшему лицом. Посмотрев на Гарри снизу вверх, старший взглянул в глаза кудрявого, а затем, впился в его губы. Поначалу, младший был в шоке, но поняв, что происходит, он притянул Луи к себе за талию и начал отвечать на поцелуй.

\- Пошли в раздевалку, - запыхавшись от наплыва страсти, сказал Луи и вернувшись к сладким губам кудрявого, повёл его в уютную комнатку. Гарри опустил руки ниже — на ягодицы и сжал их, старший улыбнулся, сквозь поцелуй, на сие действие кудрявого, а затем, прикусил его нижнюю губу и медленно оттянул её. Ввалившись в комнатку, Гарри, не отпуская от себя Луи, а напротив, прижимая к себе, убрал со стола ноутбук и телефон на подоконник, и, ухватив Томлинсона под ягодицы, усадил его на освободившееся место. Стайлс поцеловал старшего в губы, а затем, начал переходить поцелуями вниз — по шее, снимая с него, параллельно майку, открывая вид на, ранее не видимые, татуировки. Когда верх хореографа был обнажен, Гарри принялся ласкать его тело и целовать его шею, ключицы, засасывая кожу на них, оставляя метки, а потом переходя на соски и прикусывать их, оттягивая. На эти ласкания, младший получал стоны. Луи сладостно стонал, иногда, впиваясь короткими ногтями в открытые участки спины младшего, на что последний изгибался и гортанно стонал. 

Органы у обоих парней были предельно возбуждены и Стайлс решил не затягивать с прелюдиями. Младший через ткань тонких шорт дотронулся до стояка хореографа и, надавив, погладил, в ответ получив стон от парня. Луи провёл по руке, находившейся на его члене и, приподнявшись, стянул с себя шорты с плавками, а затем, освободил Гарри от одежды, сняв с последнего борцовку и обтягивающие шорты с боксерами. Томлинсон привстал, облокотился на плечи Стайлса и поцеловал того, прикусив нижнюю губу. 

\- Ты такой красивый, - прошептал Гарри на ухо Томлинсона и провёл по татуировкам, а затем, подвинув парня ближе к краю стола, поднял ноги старшего к себе на плечи. Стайлс раздвинул аппетитные ягодицы и поцеловал их, продолжив дорожку до члена, что не осталось незамеченным: Луи громко вздохнул, а кудрявый, смочив слюной несколько своих пальцев, начал вводить по одному в узкий проход хореографа. Младший был аккуратен и осторожным. Он, поочередно, вводил свои длинные костяшки пальцев до основания и разрабатывал проход, делая различные движения: круговые или же раздвигал пальцы, имитируя ножницы. Младший интенсивно работал пальцами, ища нужную «точку» - простату. Он хаотично двигал пальцами, раздвигал их в разные стороны.

\- Да! Гар.. Гарри! Ещё раз, прошу! - кричал Луи, когда Гарри, всё таки, нашёл пучок нервов. Последний выполнил просьбу танцора и сделал пару движений пальцами, доставляя наслаждение тому, но вскоре вынул их. - Гарри, почему ты... Ох! - не успел закончить Луи, как почувствовал что — то большое входящее в его анус. Гарри, проведя рукой по своему органу, начал медленно входить в анус старшего. Сначала, в танцора вошла головка. Гарри дал привыкнуть к новым ощущениям и, получив кивок от старшего, продолжил входить. Томлинсон издавал тихие стоны. Стайлс вошёл в парня до конца, задев простату, и Луи от переизбытка чувств, сжал спину парня в своих руках, немного поцарапав ногтями его кожу. 

Кудрявый начал движения. Поначалу, они были медленными, но постепенно, темп стал наращиваться и движения стали ритмичными. Каждый толчок сопровождался звонким полу криком - полу стоном Луи, когда Гарри задевал простату, а последний тяжело дышал, периодически, хрипло постанывая. Анус Томлинсона начал сужаться и расширяться, а Гарри начал чаще вдалбливаться в тело.

\- Гарри! - выкрикнул Луи, когда Стайлс, особенно, резко и сильно вошёл в Томлинсона, задевая простату, что повело к тому, что хореограф кончил себе на живот, так и не притрагиваясь к себе. Стенки ануса старшего, теперь уже, сжались чуть сильнее, и кудрявый, сжав в руках бёдра парня, кончил в танцора, издав при этом животный рык.

Выйдя из Луи, Гарри подарил тому нежный поцелуй в носик и принялся одеваться, но на этот раз, уже в свою одежду. Томлинсон тоже не стал тянуть резину и собрался одеваться, но как только тот встал, то его ноги подкосились и он точно бы упал на ноющий зад, если бы не во время поддержавший его Стайлс.

\- Спасибо, Кучеряшка, - улыбнулся Луи и взял свою одежду.

\- Луи, ты не хотел бы зайти ко мне домой на чашечку чая? - как — то смутившись произнёс Гарри. По всей видимости, ему было страшно получить отказ.

\- Ещё спрашиваешь! Теперь, ты не отделаешься от меня очень надолго, - улыбнулся Луи, оголяя свои зубы и показывая свои морщинки у глаз. Это была искренняя улыбка Томлинсона.

Одевшись, парни вышли из здания, держась за руки. Они рассказывали друг другу различные шутки, шептали друг другу пошлости, говорили комплименты. Теперь, они вместе и, надеюсь, надолго. А что с танцем? А танец они ещё выучат, и не один раз!


End file.
